


Distractions

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 - Bonus Challenges [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daemons, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was right in the middle of his speech when he felt it. The soft caressing that was not really there. Council members were watching him with curious expressions and he realized he’d stopped talking in the middle of a sentence.</p><p>He continued like there was no pause, subtly looking to the side where Merlin was sitting, and of course he could see Freya in Merlin’s lap, exposing her belly shamelessly for Merlin to pet. Merlin’s own dæmon, Archimedes, was flying around the chamber until he settled on Arthur’s shoulder and nipped at his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third week's bonus challenge of summer pornathon 2012.
> 
> warning: author read 'His Dark Materials' quite a long time ago

Arthur was right in the middle of his speech when he felt it. The soft caressing that was not really there. Council members were watching him with curious expressions and he realized he’d stopped talking in the middle of a sentence.

He continued like there was no pause, subtly looking to the side where Merlin was sitting, and of course he could see Freya in Merlin’s lap, exposing her belly shamelessly for Merlin to pet. Merlin’s own dæmon, Archimedes, was flying around the chamber until he settled on Arthur’s shoulder and nipped at his ear.

Council members were already past the stage of disbelieving stares at the sight of such a blatant breach of etiquette. It was no secret the king and his court sorcerer were lovers.

Arthur finished talking, giving the others space to express their opinions on the matter.

Merlin was still petting Freya and, with nothing but boring and uninventive talking of the councilmen to concentrate on, it was harder for Arthur to stay focused. His whole body was tingling with pleasure from Merlin’s light touches.

“Wouldn’t that be a better solution, Sire?” Sir Kaidan asked.

Arthur had no idea what the man was saying earlier, so he pretended to be thinking.

“It’s indeed important to fill the royal treasury, but I’m not sure it’s best for the crown to increase the taxes, even if the land is more generous this year and provided us with the best harvest of the last decade,” Merlin said, saving Arthur.

“I agree,” Arthur said. “Trust of our people is what we need the most.”

Merlin stroked Freya from head to tail and Arthur shivered at the sensation.

“If you have no other urgent matters to discuss I call the session over,” Arthur said.

No objections raised, Arthur stood up and motioned for Merlin to follow. Freya curled herself in Merlin’s arms and let him carry her.

The moment the door to their chambers fell shut after them, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s middle and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. Merlin hummed contentedly and tilted his head to give Arthur better access.

“I’ve been here first,” Freya said, her whiskers twitching playfully.

“It’s my turn now,” Arthur said. “Go cuddle with Archie or something.”

Merlin scratched her behind her ears and Arthur went weak in the knees. 

“You’ll be the death of me,” he whispered, tugging Merlin towards the bed.

Freya finally left Merlin’s embrace, so Arthur could tumble him onto the mattress. There was no finesse in what followed, just pure need to touch, to give pleasure and take some in return.

Afterwards, they settled into their nest of blankets, their heartbeats slowly calming. Freya jumped onto the bed and curled around Archimedes.

Soon, the only sound in the room was quiet breathing as they all slipped into the land of dreams.


End file.
